


Get Used To It

by orphan_account



Series: Rehab AU [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Jack, idk what else to add here i'm not good with tags on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally comes to apologize to Rhys after hitting him accidentally and realizes that maybe having someone to care for you isn’t such a bad thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> That last drabble really needed a follow up so here it is. Finally. It’s very NSFW with power bottom Jack, something I’ve always wanted to write but just have never gotten around to it. He’s definitely mostly a power bottom in my rehab au huehuehue

It was in the middle of the night that Rhys was stirred from his sleep to find a very unexpected Handsome Jack at his apartment door. Exactly two days ago, Jack had lashed out at Rhys, throwing his fist against his face in a bout of unpredictable rage. Since then, a thriving bruise had settled onto Rhys’ cheek, and Rhys could see Jack visibly wince as he spotted the injury.

“Jack, it’s _late_ ,” Rhys said simply, his tone as tired as it was cautious. “What’re you doing here?”

Jack didn’t seem to like that question, his face drawing into a small scowl, “What the hell do you think? It's… About the other day.”

Really, Rhys knew that in the back of his mind. But after not having seen Jack for their usual sessions the day before, it gave him the idea that maybe Jack _wouldn’t_ be coming back to talk about it at all. That he just wanted the whole incident to be glossed over and forgotten.

“You didn’t show up yesterday,” Rhys responded, sounding perhaps a bit more accusatory than he’d intended. “Didn’t want to?”

Jack just sighed, “ _Look_ , can I just come in so we can talk?”

Rhys chewed Jack’s words over in his mind for several moments, weighing the pros and cons of letting a man such as Handsome Jack into his apartment at such a late hour. Anyone else would’ve refused right away in fear. But Rhys knew Jack and Jack wouldn’t be here right now if he didn’t have at least _some_ kind of good intentions on his mind.

Well, Rhys could only hope, anyway.

Sighing, Rhys stepped back, allowing Jack entrance as he remarked, “Not gonna punch me again, _are_ you?”

Jack pursed his lips tightly in a pointed scowl as he strolled past Rhys and into the apartment, something caught between a growl and a groan escaping his lips, “If I just came here to punch you, I would’ve _already_ done it. I told you, I want to talk.”

Rhys quietly closed the door before he was stepping closer to the older man, his arms crossing over his chest expectantly, “Okay, so talk.”

Jack still had his back turned to Rhys, his broad shoulders scrunching up and falling back down before he was finally turning to face Rhys, “I never told you, and I _never_ really wanted to tell you, but ever since that shit that took this stupid arm, I’ve had… Nightmares about it. Every time I think I’ve fuckin’ forgotten about it, my brain decides to bring it all back again.”

Slowly, Rhys could feel his features softening at Jack’s words. It was clear that the CEO must’ve thought this over quite a lot. He was speaking it all so fluidly, without hesitation. Which was surprising, considering the contents of the words. It wasn’t often that Jack would be frank about just what was going on inside his head. But _damn_ , when he was, he didn’t waste any words.

“So what happened the other day, I didn’t mean it,” Jack admitted slowly, his mismatched eyes averting to the side, opting to study something of irrelevance to the conversation. “I was pissed at myself, the dreams, the stupid bandits, _**whatever**_. You just happened to be too close when I lashed out.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the nightmares?” Rhys finally found words gracing his lips, his eyebrows furrowing in addition.

“Because you’re my physical therapist, _**not**_ my goddamn shrink,” Jack bit back sharply as he returned his eyes to the younger man, seeming to grow uncomfortable with the question. “That’s not _**your**_ problem for you to worry about.”

Rhys couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Then again, maybe he _could_. Jack didn’t tell him all this because, _what?_ Because he thought that he wouldn’t be able to handle it? Wouldn’t be able to help? Suddenly Rhys felt offended, hurt even.

“Jack, I may be your physical therapist but I’m your boyfriend first,” Rhys began firmly, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “I don’t have to be a shrink to worry about your mental health. Do you think I _can’t_ help you?”

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but quickly stopped, seeming to rethink whatever was about to come out of his mouth. He took a slow breath before trying again, “I just didn’t want to tell you, _okay?_ I thought they’d go away eventually or something, I didn't think they’d make me deck you in the face. Fuck, I dunno, _**I’m sorry**_ , okay? I’m sorry I hit you, I’m sorry I never told you. _**There.**_ Happy?”

Rhys shook his head with a frustrated fervor, his voice matching suit, “No, I’m _not_ happy, because you decided to suffer in silence while I could’ve tried to do something about it before it got to this point. Did you not trust me to help? Is _that_ it?”

“ **No!** ” Jack shouted, both his hands immediately moving up to grasp at each of Rhys’ upper arms, tugging him slightly closer. “Dammit, I wanted to handle it _myself!_ You shouldn’t have to keep helping me, _I’m frickin’ Handsome Jack!_ I want to figure this out myself! Otherwise, what the hell am I good for, _**huh?!**_ If I can’t even get rid of some stupid nightmares then how the hell can I even run Hyperion?!”

A slow and creeping silence fell across the room as Jack took heavy breaths, his gaze raking over Rhys’ stunned features. It took only a moment more for Jack’s expression to fall into realization of what just left his mouth, as though he didn't mean for all of that to slip. And Rhys wasn't really sure who was more stunned right then in that moment. Perhaps they were both equally stunned.

Suddenly, Rhys felt a twinge of sympathy for Jack– hell, maybe it was even empathy. He’d lost his own arm in not the most pleasant way, although it was nothing compared to what Jack went through, and he had to deal with the fallout of losing a limb himself. The phantom pains, the flashbacks, the regret and sadness. Rhys knew it pretty well. But Jack’s seemed to be on an entirely different level. With the stress and expectations of Hyperion riding on his shoulders, it no doubt made everything worse.

Rhys swallowed roughly as he slowly moved his right hand up to brush along Jack’s masked face, his eyebrows furrowing in the process, “Let me help, Jack. _Please_.”

There was a visible ongoing war within Jack’s head as he considered Rhys’ words, turning them over before the grip he held on Rhys' arms began to lessen, “You can’t fix _everything_ , dum dum. So just… _Stop_ trying to.”

“I’ll never stop trying,” Rhys found his words coming out in a rushed whisper before he was leaning forward, closing the distance between the two as he claimed Jack’s lips with his own.

Jack was extremely welcoming to the sensation of the younger man's lips, welcoming it with a fervor that surprised even Rhys. There was no time wasted before Jack was pressing his tongue into Rhys' mouth, sliding it over Rhys' own tongue with fluid and hungry swipes. Teeth came down onto Rhys' lower lip and it took him a moment to realize that Jack had pinned him against the nearest wall, their lips continuing to devour one another in a sudden rush and need of intimacy.

“ _Why do you care so much_ ,” Jack asked absently between wet kisses, his right hand sliding up the white v-neck that clung to Rhys' form. “Why the _**fuck**_ do you care so much.”

A low hum vibrated Rhys' throat as Jack's flesh hand brushed against one of his nipples, breath coming in deep bursts as Jack pulled away to suckle at the tattoo on his neck, his words deep and husky, “Why do you want me to _not_ care about you?”

A small yelp escaped Rhys' mouth as Jack bit down roughly onto his marked skin, adding what would no doubt be yet another mark as he growled, “Because no one else has.”

Furrowed brows pulled at Rhys' forehead as all his fingers dove into Jack's dark locks, “Well you better get used to it. Because I'm not gonna stop.”

Rhys was sure he heard a curse slip past Jack's clenched teeth, but he wasn't sure, a sudden burst of pleasure overriding his senses as Jack's hand slipped into his pajama pants to begin stroking his length. A tentative moan rumbled Rhys' throat as his hips moved into the touch, the sensation of Jack's wet tongue sliding over the sensitive flesh of his collarbone.

“Well you're an _idiot_ ,” Jack muttered before he was using his mechanical hand to push down Rhys' pants and boxers just enough to free his growing hardness, slipping down onto his knees in the next moment. Rhys' gaze trailed down to watch as Jack stroked his length for just a moment more before he was surrounding the head of Rhys' cock with his lips.

Immediately, Rhys' flesh hand resumed its task of carding through Jack's hair, the product in the dark brown locks not as prominent as Rhys had expected. As Jack pulled Rhys further into his wet and warm mouth, Rhys allowed a sigh of pleasure to seep past his parted lips.

“You call me an idiot,” Rhys murmured quietly, a careful scoff following. “But you like it. So stop trying to push me away.”

All Jack could do in response to that was hollow his cheeks as he took Rhys fully into his mouth, pressing the swollen head down his throat and sucking with a vengeance. That got a louder moan from Rhys' lungs as Jack was moving his lips up and down the entirety of his erection, the taste of precum greeting his taste buds. He allowed it to fuel him as he sucked harder and faster, a low rumbling hum vibrating his throat and mouth as he continued to pleasure Rhys.

“ _Shit_ ,” Rhys growled, his fingers tightening in Jack's hair as he bucked his hips into each movement of Jack's mouth.

All too soon, Jack was pulling off his dick, just a small trail of saliva connecting before it split as he looked up to Rhys, “Where the fuck is some lube?”

Taking a few deep breaths, Rhys said, “In the dresser, in my bedroom.”

Finally, Jack stood once more, a smirk of lust and desire pulling at his lips, “Then let's get in there so I can ride your dick so hard, you won't know which way is up anymore.”

There was no hesitation before Jack was pulling Rhys into the bedroom, Rhys' back hitting his bed with a rough thud. The atmosphere had taken quite the turn, both much more into their carnal desires than talking about the present issue. Jack was quick in removing his clothes, Rhys following suit before Jack reached into the top, then middle, and finally bottom drawer to find the bottle of half gone lube.

Before long, he was straddling himself onto Rhys' legs, pouring out a generous amount of the slick liquid onto his right hand before tossing the bottle aside. He was immediately coating Rhys' member with quick motions, reaching back a moment later to slather the substance on his entrance.

“I'm amazed your arm is still working with how much you damaged it,” Rhys finally spoke, almost like he was speaking to himself on the matter.

Jack just snorted as he scoot himself up onto his knees, positioning himself to line Rhys' cock up with his sensitive hole with said mechanical hand, “I got it repaired, _dimbo_. I'm rich as shit, think I couldn't get it fixed myself?”

Rhys chuckled, “Maybe I just like fixing it myself.”

“Shut up, pumpkin, daddy's about to fuck you,” Jack said in a snark, lowering himself down slowly but surely, feeling the head of Rhys' swollen length pressing against his slick entrance. Jack bit down roughly onto his lower lip as he finally felt the head press into him, both his hands now moving to steady himself on Rhys' torso.

A low and satisfied groan left Rhys' lips as Jack slid down further onto his member, getting a feel for his girth and adjusting to the new sensation. A breath that Jack hadn't realized he'd been holding finally escaped his lungs as Rhys was buried fully inside him, the pain minimal in comparison to the pleasure of fullness.

The sensation of Rhys' hands clasping onto Jack's ass caused Jack to grab at his wrists, pinning them down onto the bed as he warned, “ _Ah-ah_.”

Soon, Rhys was squirming, trying to get some sort of friction or movement, but Jack just wouldn't allow it. In fact, he seemed to be getting an enjoyment out of Rhys' growing frustrations.

“ _Move already_ , Jack,” Rhys pleaded through clenched teeth, the minute movements of his dick within Jack only making him crave and need more.

Jack licked his lips before he was laughing breathlessly, “Is that you _begging_ me?”

“ _ **Please**_ **,** _Jack_ ,” the younger man urged, growing far too utterly impatient now to care much for dignity.

“ _That's_ it, Rhysie,” Jack sighed pleasurably, dragging his hips up before he was slamming back down quite roughly and hard.

The sensation of the friction was perfect, perhaps a bit rough due to the rushed nature of the preparation, but it only fueled Jack forward. Again and again, he was sheathing Rhys' full length deeply within him, their hips meeting in a loud clash of flesh on flesh. Once more, Jack bit down roughly onto his bottom lip, threatening to break the skin as his movements sped up in both frequency and strength.

“ _Fuck_ , you make me feel so friggin' **full** ,” Jack breathed in a growl, his hands finally loosening on Rhys' wrists. Enough so that Rhys allowed his flesh hand to wrap around Jack's neglected and leaking erection, pumping it entirely in time with Jack's movements.

The extra stimulation seemed to fuel Jack on, his body slamming down along Rhys' length even harder and faster than before, riding his dick with a purpose and a passion. To help steady himself, Jack found his metal fingers intertwining with Rhys' own mech fingers, giving him the leverage he needed to keep his movements strong and intense.

“Nngh, _Jack..!_ ” Rhys felt the name roll off his tongue in a delicious moan of pleasure, the movements of his hand hitching slightly on a particularly hard down thrust of Jack's.

Jack moaned himself, a small bout of chortles following in its wake, “ _ **God**_ , I love it when you say my name like that. C'mon, _do it again_.”

As if to prove his point, Jack traded speed for hard and rough thrusts downward, slamming back against Rhys' hips in such a way that only made Rhys cry out Jack's name even louder than before. Even Jack couldn't stop his own sounds of mewling pleasure from leaving his throat, the threat of his orgasm looming in large handfuls.

“G-gettin' _close_ , pumpkin,” Jack warned with heavy breaths, his whole body covered in sweat and shaking from the exertion.

Another long moan floated out from Rhys' throat, his flesh hand tightening around Jack's length as he quickly said, “Jack, I-I'm..! _I'm gonna..!_ ”

“Cum inside me,” Jack demanded with a rush of lust-heavy words. “ _Every last drop._ ”

Rhys didn't need to be told twice. His eyes squeezed shut as he gasped, his abdomen tightening as his whole body experienced the wonderful euphoria of his climax. Not a moment later, Jack could feel each burst of his hot seed being emptied into him, his own orgasm following not a minute later.

Before long, both men stilled and had caught their breaths, but Jack remained on top of Rhys, both of their metal fingers still intertwined with one another. Their eyes met, remaining locked for several long moments, the silence beginning to grow deafening.

“Like I said earlier,” Rhys finally broke the silence, the hint of a smile pulling at his lips. “Get used to me caring about you. Because I'm _not_ gonna just stop.”


End file.
